The present invention relates to cosmetic stick compositions, in particular, cosmetic solid stick compositions, such as deodorant solid stick compositions. More specifically, the present invention relates to a deodorant solid stick composition containing a base of an alcohol (for example, a monohydric alcohol, such as ethanol, or a polyhydric alcohol, such as propylene glycol), together with water, gelled with a soap (for example, an alkali metal salt of a saturated fatty acid). In particular, the present invention relates to a transparent, clear cosmetic (deodorant) solid stick composition with improved clarity and transparency, thereby achieving an improved appearance, retaining such improved clarity and transparency over an extended period of time.
It has been desired to provide a soap-gelled, transparent clear cosmetic stick composition, such as a soap-gelled transparent clear deodorant solid stick composition, which retains transparency and clarity over an extended period of time so as to have a long shelf life. It has also been desired to provide such a transparent stick composition, having a long shelf life, which avoids crystals forming in the stick, and which has a high melting point. Such high melting point can facilitate production of the packaged stick composition, since the packaged stick composition can harden faster; moreover, due to the high melting point, storage and shipment of the packaged product is facilitated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,924, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, discloses transparent, soap-gelled cosmetic stick compositions including a polyhydric aliphatic alcohol containing 2 to 6 carbon atoms; water; a soap gel-forming agent; and a hydro-alcoholic soluble emollient, having the formula R(OC.sub.3 H.sub.6).sub.a (OC.sub.2 H.sub.4).sub.b OH, where R is either hydrogen or a hydrocarbon chain having from about 1 to 18 carbon atoms, and a/(a+b).ltoreq.0.5. This patent discloses that the polyhydric alcohol can illustratively be ethylene glycol or propylene glycol, and that mixtures of polyols can be used; and that illustratively the gel-forming agent can be the sodium, potassium and aluminum salts of fatty acids containing from about 14 to 18 carbon atoms. Preferred fatty acid soap gel-forming agents include sodium stearate, sodium palmitate, potassium stearate, potassium palmitate, sodium myristate and aluminum monostearate. Illustrative hydro-alcoholic soluble emollients include PPG-5-Ceteth 20, PPG-3-Myreth-3, PEG-20-Laurate, PEG-6-32 and Polyoxamer 335.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,924 further discloses that the stick composition can include various optional ingredients, including conventional deodorant materials; and that the stick composition (e.g., gel stick) can be used by the consumer by rubbing the stick on the area of the body where application is desired. For example, in the case of a deodorant stick, the stick is rubbed in the axillary area to apply the deodorant agent.
While U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,924 describes a stick composition that it indicates to be transparent, this patent does not disclose that transparency of the stick composition can be maintained over an extended period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,717 discloses a clear gel stick composition including a polyhydric alcohol and a soap, and further including an alkoxylate copolymer; the composition further includes fragrancing compounds, with the fragrancing compounds in the composition including from at most 25%, 0.1%, total ester compounds by weight of the fragrance. This patent discloses that the alkoxylate copolymer has the formula R.sub.f [(C.sub.2 H.sub.4 O).sub.a (C.sub.3 H.sub.6 O).sub.b (C.sub.2 H.sub.4 O).sub.c (C.sub.3 H.sub.6 O).sub.d ].sub.e [H].sub.g, wherein R is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, a C.sub.10 -C.sub.22 fatty alkoxide chain, ethylene-diamine, and combinations thereof; a, b, c and d are independently selected integers ranging from 0 to 200 with a proviso that the sum of a, b, c and d is at least 5; e is an integer from 1 to 4; f is an integer from 0 to 1; and g is an integer from 0 to 4. This patent is based upon a discovery that certain types of fragrance components adversely effect clarity of soap-based cosmetic sticks, and that the fragrance components must be controlled for maintenance of stick clarity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,123 discloses cosmetic compositions, in the form of sticks, which are clear and mild, containing (in addition to a polyhydric alcohol having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms and from 2 to 6 hydroxyl groups, water, and a soap) an alkoxylate copolymer, and a clarifying agent (which is a basic amine) present in an effective amount to maintain clarity of the stick. The alkoxylate copolymer has a formula [A-CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 -A].sub.f [(C.sub.2 H.sub.4 O).sub.a (C.sub.3 H.sub.6 O).sub.b (C.sub.2 H.sub.4 O).sub.c (C.sub.3 H.sub.6 O).sub.d ].sub.e [H].sub.g, wherein A is nitrogen; a, b, c and d are independently selected integers ranging from 0 to 200 with the proviso that the sum of a, b, c and d is at least about 50; e is an integer from 1 to 4; f is an integer from 0 to 1; and g is an integer from 0 to 4. This patent discloses that the copolymer partially replaces the soap as a structurant in the stick. This patent further discloses that when f and e are 0 and 1, respectively, the structure described is a poly(ethylene oxide)(propylene oxide)(ethylene oxide) copolymer. This patent further discloses that the clarifying agent is preferably selected from amino alkanols having from 2 to 6 hydroxyl groups, particularly effective being the propanol amines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,123 also defines what is meant by the term "clear" with respect to the stick composition described therein. Specifically, the term "clear" has its usual dictionary definition; thus, a clear cosmetic stick, like glass, allows for ready viewing of objects behind it. This patent contrasts clear cosmetic sticks with translucent cosmetic sticks, which allow light to pass through but causes the light to be so scattered that it will be impossible to clearly identify objects behind the translucent stick. This patent then goes on to define clear, translucent and opaque sticks based on transmittance of light of wavelength in the range of 400 to 900 nm through a sample 1 cm thick. These definitions with respect to clear, translucent and opaque are also appropriate for the present invention. In addition, according to the present invention the term "transparent" is given its usual dictionary definition; that is, having the property of transmitting light therethrough so that bodies behind can be distinctly seen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,498, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, discloses a substantially clear cosmetic stick in which there are incorporated high levels of cosmetically active ingredients, the substantially clear cosmetic stick being non-irritating to the skin. The stick contains, as essential ingredients, polyoxyethylene (17-23)-glucose-fatty acid ester, polyoxyethylene (20-26) ether of a long-chain alcohol, polyoxypropylene (2-5) ether of a long-chain alcohol, sodium salt of a fatty acid, propylene glycol, lower alkyl ester of fatty acids, water, and a cosmetically active ingredient. This patent discloses that the cosmetically active ingredients include fragrances, sunscreens, skin conditioners, nail conditioners, deodorants and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,541 discloses a transparent cosmetic stick composition having a lamellar structure and including an alcohol and soap, and optionally water, and further including a soap crystal growth inhibitor. This soap crystal growth inhibitor inhibits growth of soap crystals in the composition so as to achieve improved transparency, even in stick compositions containing relatively large amounts of monohydric alcohol. The soap crystal growth inhibitors include substituted or unsubstituted short-chain nonionics (a carbon chain length of less than C.sub.24).
European Patent Application No. 450,597A2 discloses another transparent cosmetic gel stick composition. This composition consists essentially of an aliphatic polyhydric alcohol (such as propylene glycol); a soap (such as sodium stearate); a water-soluble emollient selected from the group consisting of (1) polyoxyethylene ethers of fatty alcohols, (2) polyoxyethylene/polyoxypropylene ethers of fatty alcohols, and (3) polyoxyethylene glycols; and water, the composition further including a water-dispersible emollient that is a polyoxyethylene ether of a branched chain fatty alcohol. This European patent document discloses that incorporation of the water-dispersible emollient in the composition including the polyhydric alcohol, soap, water and water-soluble emollient provides a gel solid stick composition that has better transparency to transmission of light as compared to the same composition not containing the water-dispersible emollient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,816 discloses a transparent antiperspirant solid stick composition containing an antiperspirant metal compound, lower monohydric alcohols (such as ethanol and isopropanol), di- and/or trihydric alcohols (such as propylene glycol and/or lower polyglycols), propylene-/ethyleneglycol-polycondensate, dibenzaldehyde-mono-sorbitol acetal as a gelling agent, and mono-or dialkylol-amides of higher fatty acids. The propylene-/ethylene glycol-polycondensate has the formula HO(C.sub.2 H.sub.4 O).sub.x (C.sub.3 H.sub.6 O).sub.y H, where y/(x+y) is from 0.6 to 1, and has an average molecular weight of at least 500. The composition of this patent uses an acetal, and not a soap, as the gelling agent; and contains, e.g., an acidic reacting antiperspirant compound, which causes decomposition of the soap.
As seen in the foregoing, various solid stick (e.g., deodorant) compositions, including compositions stated to be transparent, are known. However, it is still desired to provide solid stick compositions including an alcohol and gelled with a soap, which are clear and transparent, and retain their clarity and transparency for relatively long periods of time. Moreover, it is still desired to provide such solid stick compositions, having various cosmetic active ingredients (such as deodorant active ingredients) incorporated therein, that have such clarity and transparency and maintain such clarity and transparency, and which have a high melting point.